Asmodeus (Dungeons
Character Synopsis Asmodeus is a villain from Dungeons & Dragons. He rules over the Nine Hells of Baator and is considered the grand ruler of Lawful Evil beings. During the Creation War, a greater force sent Asmodeus to lead a host of angels against the evil hordes of the Abyss. After the war was over, most of the angels had become demonic in nature. Asmodeus stood as the ruler of fallen angels and remaining devils alike. Some time after this Asmodeus became involved with the politics of the gods, inventing punishment in order to enforce their laws, in return the gods gave him Baator, an abandoned hell with seven planes. Asmodeus built two more levels onto the plane of Baator, and transformed it into a place of eternal damnation for evil souls. Once he controlled evil souls, Asmodeus set forth corrupting as many as he could, in order to increase his own power. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C '| '''2-C '| '2-A '| '''2-A Verse: '''Dungeons & Dragons '''Name: '''Asmodeus, Lord of Lies, The Archfiend, Ahriman '''Gender: Male Age: 'Unknown. Possibly as old as the multiverse, as it's stated while he is not the original ruler of hell, he was the first devil. '''Classification: '''Supreme Master of the Nine Hells, Lord of Nessus, The Lord of the Ninth, The Raging Fiend, Prince of Evil '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Archdevil=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Demons contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly Mid-Godly; Devils can reform from their evolution to higher ranks, which often includes losing all viscera on their body, their heads cracking open; Archdevils are on the level of Demon Lords such as Orcus), Madness Manipulation (Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Necromancy, Mind Manipulation (Asmodeus' aura can force all those near him to follow his orders and by speaking Asmodeus can force another creature to follow his orders), Corruption (Demons can corrupt beings with just their existence and also by commanding others), Enhanced Senses (Can detect magic, see through invisibility, and magical illusions), Non-Physical Interaction, Causality Manipulation (With Wish can affect past, present, and future to achieve the desired effects), Power Bestowal (Gave the other eight Archdevils their power), Summoning (Of other Demons), Life Manipulation (Able to Heal and get rid of multiple negative effects with Restoration), Power Nullification (Limited to Magic with Greater Dispelling), Fire Manipulation, Creation (Can create undead), Symbols (Can force a target to sleep, be brainwashed and follow the caster, be weakened physically, get stunned, or be killed outright) Resurrection (Can resurrect other beings), Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (His Chill Gaze can slow a target down and his Fear and Weakness Gaze can heavily weaken his target's strength) and Omnilingualism. Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, and Fire Manipulation |-|God Abilities=All Previous Abiliites + Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, comparable to gods who can survive being erased by the sphere of annihilation, which erases the body, mind, and soul), Conceptual Manipulation (Gods have the ability to interact with reality on the level of concepts and can govern them to their will), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Abstract Existence (Gods are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Creation (Capable of creating objects and beings alike from nothing but their thoughts), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Non-Corporeal (Exists as nothing more than an abstraction and can maintain an existence without form), Precognition (All deities possess knowledge of any event that will affect their spheres or themselves many weeks in advance in order to give time to counter such events, and maintain knowledge on the best methods with which to counter said events), Death Manipulation (Can induce death, pain, wounds, rot, and many others), Shapeshifting (Gods can take whatever form they design), Aura (Maintains a godly aura that dispels of weaker beings), Avatar Creation (Greater Gods can create manifestations used to interact with the world).Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement |-|Ahriman=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Truesight, Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sealing, Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Necromancy, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (High-Godly, can survive the collapse of all 4-D space), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 8), Abstract Existence (One with the concept of Lawful Evil), Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Telepathy, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Gave the other eight Archdevil's their power), Power Nullification (Various magic spells can perform this), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Resurrection (Limited to other beings), Holy Manipulation, Healing, Absorption, Law Manipulation, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (That can affect Cosmic Awareness), Cosmic Awareness, Statistics Reduction, Animal Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Negation, and Soul Manipulation. Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Controls entire realms that contain multiple layers with their own space-time continuums. Respected by his fellow demon lords and as such, undoubtedly superior to demon lords who can manipulate multiple spatio-temporal planes of the The Abyss) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Superior to his Archdevil form and greatly exceeds any demon lord at this state) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Moved the entirety of The Abyss to another portion of the multiverse , a realm that contains infinite planes with each plane being infinite and containing their own space-time continuums. Ranked on the same level as Greater Gods, making him comparable to the likes of Shar , who could create laws on a multiversal scale and construct The Shadow Weave to bound the multiverse) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Created the multiverse alongside his brother Jazirian and has power comparable to The Greater Gods, even when drastically weakened 'Speed: Infinite '(Asmodeus within their own layers are not dependent on time but actually the latter. Time relies on The Orcus and they can act when Time itself is at a hault) | 'Infinite '(Superior to previous form by an unfathomble amount) | 'Immeasurable '(Gods naturally exist outside of Linear Time and are Higher-Ordered Beings) '| Immeasurable '(Existed and moved before the concept of time was created) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '| 'Immeasurable '| 'Immeasurable '(Can move entire 4-D structures) | 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Can control layers with multiple space-time continuums) | 'Multi-Universal '(Superior to his previous power by a vast amount) | 'Multiversal+ '(Can move The Abyss, a structure that is infinite and contains infinite planes with their own space-times) | 'Multiversal+ '(Created an entire multiverse of infinite size) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Casually survives fatal encounters with other Demon Lords, whom themselves are comparable to Orcus) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Should have superior durability to his previous form) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Can tank survive magical attacks and abilities from Greater Gods, whom of which should be comparable to Shar) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Will survive the destruction of the Multiverse. His fall created the last two layers of the Nine Hells) 'Stamina: Limitless '| 'Limitless '| 'Limitess '| 'Limitless ' [[Range|'''Range]]:''' Extended melee range due to size, much further with magic, '''Multi-Universal '''with Astral Projection and Scrying, up to '''Multiversal+ with magic''' ' 'Intelligence: At least '''Extraordinary Genius (His intellegence rating is 30, and he is the smartest of all devils) Weaknesses: '''As Asmodeus, his weakness is he can't rapidly regenerate from damage inflicted by holy or bless weapons of sufficient power. As Ahriman, his weakness is his power is not influenced by faith, meaning that while his strength cannot fluctuate it cannot be boosted either Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Ruby Rod of Asmodeus '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Animate Dead: '''A necromancy spell that allowed the caster to raise one or more mostly intact skeletons or corpses as undead skeletons or zombies under his or her control. * '''Blasphemy: '''An evocation spell that could incapacitate or even kill nonevil creatures and banish those of extraplanar origin. * '''Hellfire: An evocation spell that causes an explosion with a radius of 10 foot (3 meters) of brimstone and fire. This fire bypassed every kind of magical and other defenses against fire. * Aura of Submission (Su) At the end of each of Asmodeus’s turns, creatures within 20 feet of him must succeed on DC 36 Will saves or submit to all of Asmodeus’s commands for 1 day, doing whatever he asks as if every request of his was a suggestion spell against which the target cannot resist. This is a mind-affecting ability. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected by Asmodeus’s aura ever again. * Chill Gaze (Su) As the slow spell; DC 36; caster level 20th. Chill gaze has a range of 30 feet. On a failed saving throw, the target also takes a –2 penalty on all attack rolls, damage rolls, saving throws, ability checks, and skill checks for 1 hour. * Demand Submission (Su): Once per round as a standard action, Asmodeus can force any single creature who can hear and understand his voice to attempt a Will saving throw (DC 37). If the creature fails, it submits to the ruler of hell for 10d10 days, doing whatever Asmodeus asks as if every request of his was a suggestion against which the target cannot resist with a saving throw. Once a creature succeeds at a saving throw against this ability, it is forever immune to the effect. * Fear and Weakness Gaze (Su) As fear and ray of enfeeblement spells; DC 36; caster level 20th. Fear and weakness gaze has a range of 60 feet. Those affected by Asmodeus’s gaze must succeed on two saving throws, one for fear and the other for ray of enfeeblement. * Regeneration (Ex) Good weapons, and spells and effects with the good descriptor, deal normal damage to Asmodeus. If Asmodeus loses a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 1d6 minutes. Asmodeus can reattach the severed member instantly by holding it to the stump. * Summon Baatezu '(Sp) Three times per day, Asmodeus can automatically summon one pit fiend or two of any other kind of devil (including the aspects of other archdevils). This ability is the equivalent of a 9th-level spell (CL 20th). * '''Tongues '(Su) As the tongues spell; always active; caster level 20th. 'Note: 'Asmodeus is considered to be the same as Ahriman. It's unknown whether the existence of Ahriman is a fabrication however we do know that it's still Ahriman at the end of the day, just simply under a different guise. This also means that the profile could contain controdictory information *Credits to Vs Battle Wiki for portions of this page Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulators Category:Rulers Category:Corruption Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Morality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Time Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Curse Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Narcissists Category:Chaos Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:One Hit Kill Category:Death Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Ressurection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Illusionist Category:Magic Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Absorbers Category:Fear Users Category:Text Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Pain Inducers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Negation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Void Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2